Mating Law
by Love's sweet angel
Summary: Will Leah ever accept Remus and Sirius wehn they take her away from the one person she loved most Charlie Weasely?
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a feeling of dread; knowing I shouldn't have come to Fred and George when I got scared last night. I couldn't help it though. I would never go to Sirius or Remus not after they married me under the mating law.

I slowly crept out of their room and as I shut their door I slowly looked around to make sure no one was here and slowly ran off to my room in 12 Grimmald place. As I reached my room I shut the door and let out a long breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

As I turned towards my bed I felt and arm tighten around my stomach and a harsh voice growl in my ear, "You will not be seen sleeping with another Weasley. You are our mate and can come to us to satisfy any urges you have." I slowly started to tremble in fear of what he would do.

"Moony calm down you know lightning scares her." Sirius said this in a defiant voice trying to calm him down. I wish it would work, but obviously it hadn't.

"Nothing stops our mate from coming to our bed at night does it?" He growled angrily tightening his hold on my waist making me whimper in pain and fear.

"We can't force her Moony; she's already upset with the wizarding law forcing her into marrying both of us!" Sirius tried reasoning.

I started to get angry at the fact I was being treated like an object and bitterly replied to both of them. "I'm not anyone's mate and I most certainly will not be treated like an object; as for Fred and George they were only comforting me! Of course you wouldn't understand would you professor.''

At this he growled and threw me onto the bed pouncing on top of me and cast a spell to bind my arms above my head. I started to struggle to try and get out. Sirius tried to grab onto Remus to get him to stop. It didn't work as he cast a spell on Sirius binding him on the opposite wall and used a silencing charm. I started to struggle some more as Remus got back on top of me.

He roughly started to caress my arms making his way down my body. I started to cry as he pressed his lips to mine biting my bottom lip when I refused to let him in. As he pulled away from my lips he kissed along my jaw to my neck I stiffened against him and started to whimper again.

"You are mine Leah! It would do you well to remember that do you understand." I slowly nodded looking up at his face with tear stained cheeks. He leaned forward and breathed into my ear a few times making me tremble again. "I will mark you tonight. Do you understand? You will belong to me and Sirius."

I started to cry at this knowing it meant him and Sirius were going to take away my virtue. The only thing that I had left and they were going to take that away from me too. I contemplated escaping, but they would always catch up with me no matter where I went they would know.

He growled and pressed down on me harder letting me feel his arousal by my inner thigh. "I said do you understand?" I slowly nodded my head hoping he would get off of me and let me go. Eventually he let me go and went off downstairs releasing me and Sirius. Sirius followed him and I began to weep in fear and sorrow.

I hadn't realized how long I stayed upstairs until I went down later during the day realizing that it was 9:00pm. I went into the kitchen to eat something before I had to go to bed with Sirius and Remus. I made myself quite a bit of food to eat, but couldn't get myself to touch a single crumb on my plate. I slowly played with my food wasting time until I was dragged away up into their room.

I slowly heard a bang and got up to see who was here. As I entered I saw the one person who got me into this mess; my dad. I glared at him and walked off upstairs into the library slamming the door shut breathing heavily trying to calm down.

I failed to realize however that Remus was currently sat in the library reading. He looked up at me first in confusion then a small grin formed on his face.

I stared at him in horror about to back out of the library. When I reached for the knob I realized it was locked. I started to panic as I saw an arm reach against the door and another wrap around my waist. Then I felt his breath against my neck. "Going somewhere love?"

I slowly shook my head no whimpering in fear. "P-please leave me a-alone." I stuttered this out breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

His teeth nipped at my ear making me tremble, "Go into our room and put on the clothes I left you on the bed, I want you to be fully prepared for the night." He commanded.

I nodded my head reluctantly and asked in a timid voice, "Will Sirius be joining us?"

At that, Remus laughed and replied in a low tone of voice, "Yes he will. We will both take you together at the same time."

I reluctantly nodded my head and ran from the library into their room. I bumped into Charlie on my way and ignored him tying to get past. He grasped my hand lightly and whispered, "I still love you. We can escape go somewhere far away where they can never find us."

I lightly touched his cheek and then burst into tears burying my head against his chest, "You need to move on Charlie. We can never be together and even if we run, they will find us. They placed a tracking advice on my ring that only they can take off and put back on."

He rubbed my back softly and whispered brokenly, "I don't know what to do the first person to ever love me for me has been taken away. I can't let you go without a fight."

I pulled back and caressed his cheek rubbing my thumb against his bottom lip, "I love you Charlie and I'll only ever love you. They might get my mind, body and soul, but you'll always have my heart."

Charlie gave me a light kiss on the cheek and I let a few tears slip. He wiped them away and replied, "You have my heart with you and I don't know if I can live without my heart. I promise I'll come back for you and take you with me."

I nodded my head and whispered, "I love you Charlie. I love you so much that I am asking you to please move on. You will find someone else worthy of you. All I ask is for you to keep my heart safe with you. Goodbye Charlie."

I pulled away, walked into my new room, and curled up on the floor crying. I did not realise anyone way in the on suite bathroom until Sirius came out with only his towel on and water droplets clinging to his chest.

He quickly came over and pulled me into his arms and I started to cry again. Sobbing out words like, "He left. I broke his heart and in turn, mine was broken too. I love him." At that, Sirius became stiff.

He tilted my chin up and said, "Charlie? I take it you met him then."

I nodded and whispered, "It's not as though we can be together like we wanted to. My heart hurts Sirius. Why are you doing this to me?"

Sirius kissed my forehead and said, "You're our mate without you we would die. We need you and I promise you we can make you happy and you will start to love us."

I frowned at him and muttered, "I could never love two men who are going to rape me tonight."

Sirius frowned, "We will be making love to you not raping you or fucking you."

I snorted, "Yea sure if calling it that helps you sleep at night. I just hope you know that I will not enjoy it and I will hate you for as long as I live."

Sirius replied in an arrogant tone of voice, "I think you'll find that you'll enjoy it immensely and I'll make sure of it."

I glared at him got up and took the lingerie off the bed making my way to the bathroom. Whilst I was in here, I shuddered knowing that if I enjoyed it I would never forgive Sirius or Remus. I would rather it be painful that way it would be easy to hate them. I frowned at the lingerie after putting it on. I felt like such a slut in bridal lingerie. The top half was a corset and had islets that took ages to tie that I eventually just used magic. The corset then flared out into a silk skirt with white lace that went to mid thigh length. I put on the stiletto heels and made my way out of the bathroom into their room.

Both of them were in the room looking at me as though I was a piece of meat they looked ready to devour me. At that though I started to tremble in fear I moved over to the bed and sat down waiting for them to make a move. Both of them were wearing boxers Sirius was wearing black whereas, Remus was wearing blue. Sirius had more muscles than Remus, but Remus was more lean.

Sirius came over first in his black boxers. He leaned down and gave me a soft quick kiss on the lips making me gasp he pulled away and smirked. Causing me to blush at my lack of control he then went back to kissing me more passionately and he slowly pushed me backwards so that I was lying on my back. He slowly coerced my lips to open and slipped his tongue into my mouth making me tremble I felt him smile against my lips and then felt another set of hand slowly caressing my sides making me tremble more. My senses were on overload and I was starting to feel guilty for feeling so good.

I pulled Sirius's hair making him pill away from my lips and before I could protest he moved Towards my neck nipping it with his teeth and licking it. Remus was doing the same to the other side of my neck they both found a sensitive spot and I heard Remus chuckle at my gasp. They started to nip, lick and kiss my sensitive spot. Making me moan uncontrollably, I then felt Remus slip his hand below into my underwear as Sirius massaged my beasts over the corset.

Remus massaged my thighs as Sirius massaged my breasts in one rough move Sirius ripped the lingerie off me. Making me moan in protest whilst Remus used wandless magic to make my shoes come off, whilst lying in my white lacy panties and bra I came to my senses.

"NO..." I moaned out, but Sirius and Remus continued. Sirius had taken my bra off and was suckling my breasts making me gasp and moan whilst Remus did the same to the other. His hand moved up my thighs cupping my mound; I desperately said, "Stop please."

Neither of them listened they both just growled out 'MINE' in a possessive tone of voice making my panties dampen more. I blushed in embarrassment when Remus smiled knowingly at me.

He pulled my panties of and separated my slit with his finger making me moan his name. He grinned wholfishly at me and lowered his face down to between my thighs making me look at him in confusion. They both smirked and Sirius carried on kissing me and I bucked up moaning when I felt Remus flick my clit with his tongue. He carried on until I felt my stomached tightening up. They both abruptly stopped making me moan in protest.

Until I heard Remus and Sirius innocently say," You asked us to stop."

I moaned in embarrassment and gasped out, "Please..." They both looked at me with raised eyebrows and I glared at them. "Please don't stop." I begged.

They both pounced onto me continuing their ministrations and I fell over the edge as Remus thrust his tongue and finger into me.

"Remus!" I moaned as I came. He carried on thrusting his finger adding in another making me wince. He apologised telling me he was preparing me and then I saw him take of his blue boxers and remove his hand from me. I saw his penis and gasped at how long it was that would never fit. He placed it at my entrance and told Sirius to sit behind me and hold onto my waist and distract me.

I tensed when I felt his penis at my entrance, but then moaned when I felt him tease me with it by moving it up and down my slit. I closed my eyes not wanting to see who was doing this to me. I rested my head against Sirius's shoulder and gasped when Remus thrust all the way in breaking my barrier. I cried out and tears fell from my eyes.

He held still waiting for me to adjust whilst Sirius whispered comforting words to me. I relaxed my muscles and Remus took that as a sign to continue moving. He thrust in using long slow thrusts then flipped us over so I was on top. My arms instinctively came out landing on his chest and I trembled when he hit a sensitive spot within me.

I then felt Sirius caress my back making me moan and then he reached my bum and did the same I stayed relaxed and would moan or gasp whenever Remus hit a sensitive spot. Sirius had wet fingers and thrust one roughly into my anus making me cry out in pain and tense.

I looked up at Remus scared and he whispered converting words whilst I wept asking him not to take me up the arse. Sirius carried on lubricating me and then did the same to himself. He pushed me forward onto Remus so I was leaning on his chest practically lying down on him.

I dug my nails into Remus's upper arms and cried out when Sirius roughly thrust into me. I felt so full and it hurt. I just lay there sobbing until both Sirius and Remus calmed me down and made the pain go away by distracting me by kissing my neck and lips. I first tensed then moaned as they both moved within me. As one would pull out the other pushed in and I felt so overwhelmed. They both brought me to the edge making me cum whilst screaming their names.

When they came, they groaned and grunted my name and marked me by biting my neck. Making me cum with such intensity that I fell unconscious.

* * *

**_I've noticed a few authors add this to their favourites. I would like more reviews to help improve my writing and for you guys to let me know what you think. Otherwise i doubt i will continue this story because it seems very out of bounds for me and i really need input on this story._**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling completely disorientated and confused. Parts of my body that have never ached before were screeching in pain as I tried to get up off the bed. After a few struggles I got up deciding on a warm bath. Hoping it would sooth my aching muscles. As I looked down upon the bed I gasped, "All that blood its oh god..." I finally remembered what happened.

I begged them to touch me how could I, I mean I love Charlie and they forced me into a marriage I didn't want. I was no longer a virgin. I rushed into the bathroom wanting to wash myself and scrub my skin until I could no longer feel their hands on me.

Hot water was slowly filling the tub as I sat on the floor curled up into a foetal position. I can't believe I gave them what they wanted I enjoyed their touch. I let them mark me I slowly sat up and peaked into the mirror gasping horrified instead of bite marks on my neck there was a paw print and full moon on my left shoulder at the back.

I rushed to the toilet vomiting I didn't know how to feel anymore I let them claim me; mark me as if I am some sort of property. I brushed my teeth and slowly sank in to the bathtub wincing at the pain I was in.

I always imagined my first time being with Charlie; it would be gentle, and romantic. I sobbed uncontrollably whilst scrubbing at my skin trying to remove their scent and their lingering touches. By the time, I was out of the bath my skin was a bright red and I felt more sore that when I entered the bathroom. I still felt dirty, unclean nothing would be able to remove the feelings or touch. I slowly dressed in a nice warm jumper and pulled on a pair of jeans leaving the room feeling disorientated.

As I made my way downstairs I could hear everyone in the kitchen all the Weasley's were here. I nervously made my way into the kitchen to the loud racket Mrs. Weasley hugged me like only a mother can and whispered, "Help yourself to some breakfast dear. You must be hungry." I slowly nodded glancing around the table seeing the only seat available was between my so-called husbands. I cringed and slowly walked over settling myself down.

Sirius and Remus both looked over and grinned, "What not going to give your husband's a good morning kiss?"

I cringed away from them shivering in disgust I ignored them and filled a plate with bacon eggs and toast. I poured myself coffee and slowly began to eat. I could see everyone looking over at us confused as to why I was reacting like this. As I was half way through my breakfast I felt Remus caress my leg I flinched and tried to calm my panicking breathe.

Charlie saw and with venom dripping from each word commented, "What not going to beg them today?"

I glared at him whilst removing his hand I drank my coffee and got up to clean my plate. Everyone stayed frozen just watching us four waiting for an outburst and Sirius was the one to smugly say, "Oh we will have her begging tonight don't worry about that mate."

Charlie growled and whispered deadly, "Of course she'll beg after all that's what whores do right?"

I gasped at his words whilst Remus dashed across the table holding Charlie by his neck growling, "I'd watch your tongue if I was you boy. Don't be so foolish to insult a wolfs mate."

Charlie gasped out, "I'm only telling the truth she wouldn't let me in her pants, but begged for you two to fuck her. Like the slut that she is."

I felt tears prickle in my eyes and whispered, "Is that all you wanted them? You only wanted to get into my pants. What then Charlie would you leave me after a romp under the sheets?" I could feel my tears slowly falling down my face. Sirius made to move towards me to comfort me and I gasped out, "Don't touch me." I felt more tears pouring down my face and whispered, "I want all of you out." I glanced at the Weasley's and whispered, "Please just leave."

Mrs. Weasley looked at me sympathetically and left dragging Charlie along who whispered "Slut" as he passed me. Fred and George gave me a hug and whispered, "Charlie's a jackass just ignore him," as the left. Harry said he would spend the night at the burrow to give us space as I nodded and told him I appreciated it. Whilst everyone else left, I looked at Sirius and Remus in disgust, ran off into the bedroom, and locked the door.

I magically changed the sheets to the bed and collapsed onto the bed in tears. I couldn't believe Charlie called me a slut. I guess I probably am one I mean they did leave me alone after using my body for their pleasure.

Is sobbed until I could cry no longer and just stared at the wall. I cringed when I heard the door open. As Sirius and Remus both approached the bed and moved to touch me I shouted, "Don't touch me!" They looked shocked and I glared at them whispering, "I hate you." I could see both of their eyes darken and I just kept repeating how much I hated them.

Sirius left the room in anger and Remus took the opportunity to silence the room and lock the door. He pounced on me and growled, "And whys that?" Whilst stroking my hair and kissing my neck where the mark was, I could feel, my panties dampen and I was slowly losing focus.

I whimpered as I felt him brush his arousal against me, "Because none of this is true you're manipulating me into feeling false feelings for you."

He growled and bit into my neck again and I lost consciousness once again.

* * *

_**Okay so this is the last chance i'm giving this storyif i get no replies at all then i'm going to take it down and quit writing this. So please review :)**_


End file.
